How Optimus Prime and Elite1 meet
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: We all know that Optimus Prime and Elite1 are the most famous couple in all of the transformers series, BUT how did these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

Back when the Cybertron war was young, when it still had energon to spare. Back during the time when the war was still starting, like the smoke a flame makes before it flares up and burns with an intensity. That's where our story begins. It begins with the basic and most common argument that exists in our realm.

((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))

"But, I don't want to marry him!" screamed Elite1 "I would rather die".

Tears of anger run down her face as she glares at her mother before storming off with a scream. Cyber6, Elite1's mother, only looked in the direction her daughter stormed off in and sighs. She rests her hand against her right hand and sighs again. She looks at the ground, tears billowing in her eyes. She signs again and looks up.

"I'm sorry, Elite" she whispers "but it's out of my hands, I can't do anything"

(((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))

"Marriage! Nobody said anything about marriage!" fumed Optimus

"Optimus..." began Alpha Trion "I know that you were just made Prime, nut its mandatory. All leaders of Cybertron must have a secondary semi-leader in order to rule Cybertron"

"So...I have to marry someone?" asked Optimus

"Yes, but don't worry about it" said Alpha Trion cheerfully

"Oh good" sighed Optimus

"We, the high council of Cybertron, have already chosen a bride for you" smiled Alpha Trion

"Good, good...What!" screamed Optimus as the news sank in "You've chosen a bride already for me. What is this, an arranged wedding?"

"Well, you see..." began Alpha Trion "With the war and the trouble Cybertron is in, we can't wait for you to fall in love so we have to do an arranged marriage with the best possible choice for you"

Optimus glared at Alpha Trion who only looks at Alpha Trion, unfazed by his glare.

"Optimus..." began Alpha Trion

"Don't bother" snap Optimus "I have many things to do, and even more to overlook and marriage isn't one of them"

Optimus storms off, muttering curses under his breathe. Alpha Trion watches him storm off. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Oh Optimus" said Alpha Trion sadly "I can see that you are upset beyond a doubt, but I just hope that you can see what this means. I just hope...that you won't see it too late"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))

"Alpha Trion" hissed Optimus "what is the point of seeing her"

"Maybe if you meet her, you could become friends and maybe this whole marriage could become a little easier for you" he replied

Optimus doesn't answer but only stares ahead. '"Become a little easier for me?" Ha! as if!' thought Optimus 'I bet I won't even find her attractive, much less even WANT to get to know her'

"We're here" said Alpha Trion, breaking Optimus's train of thought.

Optimus looked at the home of his "future wife". It was a simply middle-range house, except instead of a basic gray house, it was a deep maroon color, with a pink door and blue window sills instead of black.

'By the looks of it, it's only has my "future wife" and her mother. Lovely, a fashion-color freak and an extreme girly-girl. Just what I always wanted' thought Optimus darkly

"Lovely house isn't it?" asked Alpha Trion cheerfully

'No' thought Optimus sulkily 'it's the ugliest house I've ever seen and I'm supposed to marry the girl that lives in THIS house. You have to be kidding me!'

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal a middle aged lady-bot. Her optics were bright but suddenly turned cloudy and dark when she saw who her guests were.

"Alpha Trion, Optimus Prime... I was expecting you so soon" she said, trying to be cheerful

"I know, I know but Optimus was overjoyed and we had to come sooner" smiled Alpha Trion

Optimus rolled his eyes and looked to the right, to see if anyone was watching

"So...do you mind if we come in?' asked Alpha Trion

"Come in...Uh, uh...of-of course you can come in" she said with a forced smile

"Many thanks" said Alpha Trion as he walked up to the door and entered the house. "Coming Optimus?"

"Must I?" whined Optimus and was answered by a sinister glare from Alpha Trion. He sighed and entered the house. He never saw the look of fear and sadness that was on Cyber6 face.

((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))

"So, did you tell Elite1?" asked Alpha Trion.

'Elite1? What type of a name is that' thought Optimus sourly.

"Yes, yes I did but..." said Cyber6 hesitantly "But she isn't taking the news well, especially after...THAT incident".

"I understand, it was a very terrible thing that happen" said Alpha Trion sadly "I know...that she's still 'recovering' but do you think that Optimus and Elite1 can meet and..." he trails off, what he had to say didn't need to be said.

She nods. "I'll try" and disappears through a doorway.

It was silent in the room and when Optimus opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"You must be slagging kidding me!" screamed a young female voice "Why in Primus name is he here! I don't want to meet him!"

It was quiet for a few moments when...

"I don't care if he's Prime, he could be a direct descendant of Primus or EVEN Megatron, either way! I DON'T CARE!" howled the voice which was followed by heavy stomping and then a loud BANG! As a door was slammed shut. Optimus linked his optics in surprise. 'That voice, it couldn't be...' Optimus thought trailed off as he turned to face Alpha Trion

"Alpha Trion' began Optimus shakily "that voice, it couldn't belong to...' Optimus trails off as he saw the blank optics of Alpha Trion. Optimus couldn't stop the horror appearing on his face, just as Cyber6 entered the room, looking upset and tired

"I'm sorry about this Alpha Trion' said Cyber8 sadly "I tried to talk to her to come down, but she wasn't eager to meet her future...'husband'"

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out" Optimus said bitterly

Cyber6 looked as if she had been slapped. The look of the sad and tired lady-bot was replaced with eh image of a bot that had given up because of life's continuous pounding on her soul.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as her knees gave out and she crumpled to the floor

((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))

"That wasn't very nice Optimus" scolded Alpha Trion

Optimus just shrugged his shoulders. Alpha Trion and he were in the waiting room after rushing Cyber6 to the hospital, leaving Elite1 back at the house.

'I couldn't care less' thought Optimus angrily 'and why I am even here! I hate that old slag bag and her daughter, my "soon-to-be-future-and-have-to-live-with-wife". Why can't i be left alone'

Optimus signed and lean against the wall. It was silent for a few minutes except for the talking wafting in and out from the surrounding rooms with the strong smell of disinfected.

"How about you go and see how Elite1's doing?' asked Alpha Trion "she must have cooled down by now"

Optimus shrugged his shoulders and walks towards the exit. The moment he leaves the hospital, he is greeted by the fresh-cool air of the evening. Optimus breathes in deeply and walks towards the direction of Elite1.

(((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))

"Hello? Anybot home?" called Optimus as he opened the door. He was greeted by silence. Optimus sighed and entered the darken house, turning on the lights as he proceeds forward. Optimus stop in the doorway of the dark living room. Pausing only slightly before flipping on the lights and heading towards the direction of the stairs to the second floor. Again, he pauses at the stairs and looks up. 'Why am I doing this?" thought Optimus "I don't even know her, yet I'm here, checking up on her. Damn you Alpha Trion, consider your position revoked'

Optimus sighed angrily and starts climbing the stairs. Halfway up the stairs, they let out a long and loud CREAK! Optimus froze, his spark pulsing fast. Did Elite1 hear it? Optimus strained his audio receivers, trying to catch any sound to show that someone had heard him. Nothing. Optimus sighed with relief and continues up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looks to his right and saw 5 doors. 2 on the right, 2 on the left and 1 at the end of the hallway. 'Now, which one is Elite1's?'

Optimus approached the first door on the left, he opens it and it leads to a bedroom but for an older bot. "Must be Elite1's mother's room' he thought and closed the door. He opens the door that was across from the door. It leads to a linen closet. 'A linen closet, of course' thought Optimus bitterly

Optimus checked the other 2 doors which lead to a bathroom and a small library. As he closed the door to the library, he heard a shuffling sound from the unchecked room, He turned and for a quick moment saw a hate-filled blue eye stare at him before the door was slammed shut. Optimus walked slowly to the door and tried to open it, it was locked. He sighs and knocks on the door.

"GO AWAY" snapped a voice

"Elite, Elite1. My name is Optimus Pri..." started Optimus

"I know who you are" interrupted the voice "You're that new big shot, the new Prime" Her voice was thick with a bitter and angry tone. Optimus pressed his lips together, feeling greatly annoyed

"So you DO know me, good then I don't have to introduce myself and tell you why I'm here"

"Then...why ARE you here" snapped the voice

"Because I was told to see if you are alright" said Optimus darkly

"As you can see, I'm fine" hissed the voice "Now, Go Away"

Optimus clenched his fists and hummed with anger. Many dark thoughts buzzed in his head of what to do, or what to say but Optimus clenched his teeth. 'Better not say anything' he thought 'if I do, then being with her is going to be hell'

Optimus unclenched his fists and walked towards the stairs. When he was halfway to the stairs, he looks back at the door. Optimus pushed his lips into a straight line and shook his head. When he was about to go down the stairs, he heard the door open but he didn't turn around. But froze when he heard what Elite1 had to say...

"Precious little guard dog, aren't you. Doing everything the council tells you to do without a second thought. You must be a mama boys', but OH! I FORGOT, your mother's dead as slag" hissed Elite1 with rage and bitterness filling her voice.

(((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))

**Well, here it is, Chapter 1 of my first ever fan fiction, hope you enjoyed it! Please review and fav!**


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus froze and flinched, his hand just hovering over the guiderail. Optimus could feel the hole Elite1 had made in his spark as he remembered his mother, or. Of what he _did_ remember. Blue kind eyes, a laugh like bells, soft skin and her voice like a warm summer breeze when she sang him to sleep. Optimus clenched his fits in rage as he felt the hate began to bubble and spread. 'How dare she' hissed Optimus in his thoughts 'How dare she say anything about my mother, that...that son of a glitch!' Optimus's body was shaking with rage and when he heard Elite1 laugh "Gotcha!" He lost it.

Optimus spun around and ran at Elite1 at full speed. Elite1's laughing eyes were replaced with shock and horror as she realized what she had done. She tried to close the door but was too slow. Optimus shoved the door open, throwing Elite1 off balance. She tried to get up but was forced down when Optimus got on top of her. She was starting struggling, trying to get away. Optimus glared at her with hate and grabbed her throat with his hands and began to squeeze. Elite1's eyes bugled out as she opened her mouth to take in air. She sank her nails into Optimus's arms to get him to let go. Optimus only tighten his grip and brought his face close to hers.

"You're nothing but a sad and lonely son of a glitch hoer" hissed Optimus, his eyes filled with hate and fury, "Your existence is pitiful, you don't deserve to live. But since you're live in such a state, you can consider this your freedom, WIFE!"

Optimus tighten his grip and chuckled darkly. Elite1, realizing he was serious, let go of Optimus's left arm and brought her right hand to his face. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and then...BOOM! Optimus was projected into the hallway.

Optimus lay on the ground, surprised and dazed. He blinked his eyes, trying to figure out what just had happened. His ears were ringing from the blast, but he could pick out Elite1's panting from here room. He moved his limbs to see if they were broken and flinched. His entire body felt like it was burned. Letting out a loud moan, he pulled himself into a sitting position and stared at the ground. He was panting hard and his body was burning with pain.

"Aah" moaned Elite1

Optimus looked up and saw Elite1 crouched in a ball position on her side, panting hard. Optimus felt his body protest as he got up and walked to Elite1.

"What…the hell...was that?" panted Optimus

Elite1 didn't answer instead she glared at Optimus and closed her eyes

"Hey, I asked you a question" said Optimus, raising his voice and regaining his breathe.

Again, Elite1 didn't answer. She kept her eyes closed and was still panting. Optimus kneeled down by her and picked her up in his arms. His left arm on her back and his left arm holding her chin.

"Answer me" growled Optimus

Elite1 opened her eyes and glared at Optimus

"I don't have to tell you anything, murderer" hissed Elite1 "I don't how you are supposed to be my match"

"Hmph" said Optimus

"Let's get this clear douche bag, I will never be good-willed with you around...I shall never marry you even if the other option is death" spat Elite1

Optimus narrowed his eyes and glared at Elite1. He could feel his rage beginning to bubble. Elite1's words were spinning in his head, but one word stood out.

"You called me a 'murderer', why?" asked Optimus

Elite1 flinched slightly and closed her eyes. She chuckled slightly and opened her eyes. There was no trace of hate, anger or bitterness in her eyes or voice. There was a smug-like tone in her voice and her eye4s danced happily

"Hmm, I called you a 'murderer', didn't I' said Elite1 smugly "Well, how shall I put this. Hmm...It's because you ARE a murderer"

Before Optimus could reply, Elite1 grabbed his mask and ripped it off, before he could react, she pushed him hard to the ground and got on top of him. Optimus eyes bugled in surprise when he saw how quick she had moved and his eyes got even wider when she brought her face so close to his that the tips of the lips were barely touching.

Optimus sucked in his breathe as he stared into Elite1's blue eyes. Optimus felt Elite1's lips move as she said something but he didn't hear, he was too concentrated on Elite1: her sky-blue pool eyes that sparkled like crystal, her warm soft skin on his, her body on his. Optimus could feel his spark beat fast, and hard. 'Why?' thought Optimus 'why am i feeling like this? I don't like her, yet even know her...so, why?

"Did you even hear me?" said Elite1, slightly annoyed and breaking Optimus train of thought

"You're beautiful" said Optimus in a dazed tone

"Huh?" said Elite1, confused

Optimus brought his right arm up and pushed his face closer

"W-wait, what are you…mft" started Elite1

When Optimus lips touched Elite1's, she jumped and squirmed. Optimus grab her arms and slowly moved her so that he would be on top and that she would be on the floor. Elite1 squirmed some more, but Optimus used his hand to keep her from moving. He brought his lips to Elite1 and deepens the kiss. Elite1 flinched, and then froze when she felt Optimus's glossa pressed against her lips, asking for entrance, she hesitated, unsure of what to do.

She sighed and let the glossa enter. She moaned softly as she felt Optimus's glossa explore her mouth. 'Primus' thought Elite1 'since when did Optimus...since when did he feel. So Good!'

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++)))))))))))))**

**Primus, my face was blushing like mad when I did this chapter! I'm not a good writer when it comes to writing romance, because how I write my stories is I image it in my head and well…you get the rest…I hope my readers, which is you guys, don't expect me to write a lot of romance fan-fics cause I' m not that really good at it, well anyway, enjoy and review! And sorry, for cutting it crappy, this is my first very fan-'fic, so I didn't know how I was going to do it or how to write it or how I was going to break it into parts, real sorry to my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well" said a voice smoothly "What do we have here?"

Optimus broke the kiss quickly and looked in the doorway, to see who had interrupted him. Standing in the doorway was Alpha Trion, with Sentinel right behind him.

"I thought you said he didn't like her" said Sentinel to Alpha Trion, grinning as he said this.

Optimus scowled at him. Sentinel "slag-sucker" Secondary Rine. He and him had been friends…sort-of but Sentinel jealously destroyed their friendship when Optimus became Prime instead of him. So Sentinel took every chance he could to make Optimus's and everyone else's life miserable.

"What do you want Sentinel" hissed Optimus

"Only accompanying Alpha Trion to see my 'old pal'" sneered Sentinel

"Some 'pal' you are" growled Optimus through clenched teeth "You almost killed me when I became Prime and you didn't"

Sentinel flinched and the smug look on his face turned to rage and humiliation

"Why you lousy slagging no good…" hissed Sentinel on the brink of fury

"Ahem!" coughed Alpha Trion loudly, causing Optimus, Elite1 and Sentinel to jump

"Now that we've said our 'hellos'" said Alpha Trion, his voice filled with an annoyed tone and looked at Sentinel who squirmed under his gaze. "We shall say what we must, and then leave"

"Elite1" said Alpha Trion, meeting her eyes to his "Your mother is alright, but the doctor would like to keep her overnight, to make sure"

"I understand" said Elite, nodding her head

"Good" smiled Alpha Trion "Now, Optimus, Sentinel. I do believe that we have overstayed our visit. So, lets us leave. Thank-you for seeing us Elite1 and thank your mother for me"

Elite1, with a blank face nodded and didn't reply. Alpha Trion chuckled and headed towards the stairs with Sentinel and Optimus glaring are each other in tow.

"Nice choice in girls Optimus" said Sentinel smugly "I didn't think you would go for the 'more muscular' type"

"Oh, shut up Sentinel" snapped Optimus

Sentinel chuckled and continued grinning all the way to Autobots HQ.

"Nighty night, lover boy, sweet dreams" sang Sentinel, Optimus scowled but suddenly grinned

"Oh, I will…since I've kissed a girl and you hadn't" Optimus sang back

Sentinel spun around, his teeth bared and is eyes flashing with hate. Optimus only chuckled and headed towards his room, to dream of Elite1 and image life with her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))

"Good morning Optimus" said Alpha Trion cheerfully "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, fine" yawned Optimus "But I'm sore all over"

"Hm?" hummed Alpha Trion as he looked at Optimus, confused

"Elite1, she…blasted with some weird…light and my entire body is so sore right now" said Optimus as he rubbed his shoulders

"Ah, you mean her 'Aurora Blast'. Yes, yes that can do some damage…if you get on her bad side"

"I kind of figured that out" grumbled Optimus

Alpha Trion chuckled as Optimus went to the pantry to get himself some caffeinated energon.

"Alpha Trion?" asked Optimus as he sat down across from Alpha Trion

"Hm?' asked Alpha Trion, not looking up from his news grid

"Do you know why…Elite1 would call me…a 'murderer'?" asked Optimus as he looked as his hands

Alpha Trion's eyes went wide as he spat out the high-grade he had been drinking

"Alpha Trion, are you alright?" yelled Optimus in surprise as he jumped out of his chair and rushed to his side

"Yes, yes I'm fine" coughed Alpha Trion "But are you sure she called you a 'murderer'?"

"Yes" said Optimus puzzled "She also said that 'I was a guard dog, doing everything the council tells me to do without a second thought"

Optimus could feel his body go cold when he looked at Alpha Trion and saw his expression of horror, fear and anger. Optimus could feel his dread deepen as Alpha Trion began to fidget in his seat. Shivers were going up and down his spine as he open his mouth and asked…

"Alpha Trion, what is it that you are not telling me" he asked in a grave tone

Alpha Trion signed, pulled his lips into a thin line and brought his hand to rub his temples

"I was hoping that when the time was right, I could tell" said Alpha Trion

"Tell me what?" asked Optimus, his voice rising with his fear and concern

"That…never mind. I shall tell you later, much later" said Alpha Trion tightly as he got up

"No, you will tell me!" demanded Optimus as he shoved Alpha Trion back into his seat

Alpha eyes went wide and his mouth hanged in an oval O as he saw Optimus's anger

"I understand Optimus" signed Alpha Trion sadly "But if I tell you, you must _not_let anyone else know, not the other council members, not Sentinel and definitely…not Elite1, understand?

Optimus narrowed his eyes and nodded. Alpha Trion gestured to Optimus to take his seat. Optimus, with his narrowed eyes never leaving Alpha Trion, sat down. Suddenly, Alpha Trion jumped up and ran to the door

"Hey!" yelled Optimus as he jumped up and ran to Alpha Trion, to prevent him from escaping. Quickly Alpha Trion locked the door causing Optimus to stop in his tracks

"Relax Optimus" said Alpha Trion emotionlessly "I wasn't trying to escape; I just wanted to make sure no one would barge in. Cause this conversation…is for you and you alone"

Optimus nodded and return to his seat, Alpha Trion followed and went to his seat.

"This might take some time to explain but I shall skip the unimportant…"began Alpha Trion

"No!" said Optimus loudly causing Alpha Trion to look up at him "I want to hear everything and I mean _everything_"

Alpha Trion looked at Optimus, surprised and upset. He signed and nodded

"Very well, I shall tell you everything but once you hear it you cannot unheard it, understand?" said Alpha gravely

Optimus nodded, putting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together. Waiting for Alpha Trion to start. Alpha signed and lowered his head so that he could gaze at the table. He signed once more and closed his eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes. When Alpha Trion didn't reply, Optimus was about to say something when…

"In order for you to understand, I must start at the beginning, the very beginning of all transformers" said Alpha Trion softly "To the beginning of the corruption of our race"

(((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))

"When Cybertron was young, much younger than it, there were the Quintesson who created not only the ancestors of the Autobots but also the Decepticons. The military and consumer products. Before they had minds and emotions, they were used as slaves, test subjects, entertainers and many others. After they gain the intelligences, they overthrew the Quintesson. With them gone, there was no one left to rule. The consumer goods, the Autobots, wanted peace and prosperity and to grow alliance with other beings in the universe. The military products, the Decepticons, wanted to rule Cybertron and other planets that they would dominate with an iron-fisted rule.

The disagreement grew and soon, war was upon Cybertron once again. Eventually, a group of Elders made the Matrix of Leadership…yes Optimus, the very Matrix that you have. The Elders called for a meeting on a neutral part of Cybertron with the head strategists, doctors, military commanders, inventors and weapon designers of both the Autobots and Decepticons. They had made the Matrix so that the true ruler of Cybertron would rule. Many bots tried but all of them failed. The Autobots and Decepticons accused the Elders and each other of making an alliance with the Blanks, bots who were neither Autobots nor Decepticons, of making the Matrix so that their side would gain all the power and soon, another battle had taken place. Many bots were killed that day Optimus; it was a very dark day for both sides. But one Blank, one who had knowledge beyond his years, had been watching the battle from afar, came down and in front of the remaining Autobots, Decepticons and Elders, grabbed the Matrix and put it in his chest. And…it accepted him, it accepted a boy, a child who knew of fighting but never had been in battle, was the ruler of Cybertron.

He demanded the sides to draw peace, or be destroyed. Both sides agreed and soon peace had returned to Cybertron. Bit by bit, Cybertron was restored; in fact, it was built better than it was before the war. Soon, the people of Cybertron were back, this time with the planet flourishing with many things. Stores, shops, hospitals, restaurants, schools…all of this and more was built, organized and shared with all, thanks to the Blank, to Light-years Prime. He too married and had a son, Nova, who would become Prime after him. But Nova…has different intentions that his father when ho would become Prime. Nova was an experimenter, always testing how far the borders of faith and science of our race would go. And when he did become Prime, he created something that has caused trouble for many. Yes, it was the High Council, but…this was just a cover, the High Council was actually a group of Elders that agreed with Nova's point of view of dominating other planets and claiming their resources as their own and to make the inhabitants of the planet their slaves.

Nova Prime viewed the Cybertronian race as superior and that the universe should be molded somewhat in our image. So he created the Ark, the starships' that he would use to put his plan into action and he left me in charge of Cybertron. Yes Prime, I too was once a guardian of the Matrix. He gathered a crew of his most loyal subjects and left. But before he did, he gave me the Matrix, in case he didn't return and gave the High Council a strict order, to watch over me until he came back. His order was to ensure that I did my job of Prime correctly. If I did a mistake, then it was the job of the High Council to correct it before it was too late.

Sadly, if you would call it, he and his crew never appeared again. It was like the entire Ark had vanished and that put me into the permanent Prime position instead of the temporary Prime that I was supposed to be. And when I became old and Nova Prime was still missing, a new Prime had to be made. So, during the ceremony of the choosing, 2 bots were chosen that could be made into the future Prime. That's right, you and Sentinel were chosen. In order to see which one would be more...promising. The High Council presented many tasks for the 2 of you to perform. The one who did better than the other would become Prime. That's right Prime, since Sentinel did a bit better than you, he almost became Prime. But, you still did perform quite well.

But it was that unforgettable incident down by the center that proved you would be the better Prime. Yes, when that 'Spiral' beast appeared. When that beast appeared out of a wormhole and landed in the center and started attacking bots left and right. Both you and Sentinel rose towards the challenge and fought the beast bravely but when the beast began to morph into a different...creature, Sentinel ran away, he retreated, realizing that the fight was lost. You did too, almost. But you saw a sparkling, scared out of its mind, frozen to the spot where it was. And when the beast completely morphed, it saw the sparkling and tried to devour it. You quickly ran to the child, grabbed him and ran toward the direction that Sentinel had fled in. Even when you got damaged from the acid that creature spud, you ran protecting all the way. You ran with that sparkling till you got to the mines, you hide the sparkling and used yourself as bait to draw the creature out and when it was about to strike, you moved out of the way. And when it strike the place where you had been, it lost its footing and fell into the mine, causing an avalanche to start and bury the creature when it hit the bottom.

Even though you could have left the child, you didn't. Even though you didn't have to draw out the creature so that it would not harm anyone else, you did. The High Council saw that you had bravery, courage, knowledge, strength and self-sacrifice. Sentinel had fear, cowardliness, and weakness and was selfish for his own life. So, you were made Prime instead of Sentinel.

(((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++)))))))))))

"I see, but that still doesn't explain why Elite1 called me a..." started Optimus

"'Murderer'?" finished Alpha Trion

Optimus nodded, the story that Alpha Trion had told him was buzzing around in his head

"I was getting to that part. Now...if you will let me continue..." said Alpha Trion emotionlessly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))

"When you were made Prime, I was chosen to be your teacher. They gave me strict orders of what I should tell you. What they didn't know was that I knew the truth about the council. If they had found out, I would have been replaced and 'silenced'. So I started tutoring you, to make you into a proper Prime as well as keeping an eye on the council's movement. Optimus, do you remember that incident of the shooting at the harbor that leads to that fire? You do? Good, for when I tell you the truth behind the incident...you shall know why Elite1 had hated you so much...she doesn't hate you that much since...that little 'surprise' you gave her back in her room."

((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))

"Alpha!" fumed Optimus, his face a bright scarlet red

"Yes yes, I know" chuckled Alpha Trion the turning serious "Now, where was I...oh yes! Now I remember..."

(((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))

"The storage area at the harbor was actually a meeting place for Decepticons and their loyal servants. One of them was actually a double-agent, NoiseVan. He was a childhood friend of Elite1's. NoiseVan had been undercover for a while; finding plans, weapons and stolen equipment. He also found battle strategies that were going to be used to overtake Cybertron.

So, on the day before the invasions was planned to happen, NoiseVan removed the guards using...lethal force and signaled the soldiers the Prime had given him. Yes yes, Prime. I know what I said, just wait and listen. The soldiers stormed the place, catching the Decepticons odd guard. But the Decepticons recovered and returned fire. By accident, one of the fighters, which side he was on I don't know, accidentally hit the gas chamber that was inside, igniting it. Soon, the fire engulfed the building; the Decepticons that weren't killed by the battle were burned alive. After the fire subdued, the bodies of the dead were covered and taken to the High Council confirmatory, to separate the dead from the wounded Autobots from the Decepticons.

Out of the 200 soldiers there, 65 dead and 135 injured. 60 Decepticons soldiers and followers were dead or badly injured. All Autobots and Decepticons were identified and accounted for except for NoiseVan. He was not among the injured or the dead. So he was signed as MIA: missing in action. Unfortunately, Elite1 and her mother were told that the Prime has ordered an invasion of a possible Decepticons HQ and was caught in the crossfire and that his body was 'unrecoverable'. Now I bet your wondering 'why I never ordered that and I didn't provide soldiers'. Your right, you didn't. The Council did, in your name; remember what I told you about the Council. The Council took it upon themselves to destroy the meeting place and act as if you had order it, not them pretending to be the Prime. Now you know why Elite1 hated you so".

((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))

"I-I can't believe this" spluttered Optimus in horror "You mean...the reason why Elite1 hated me so much and still hates me for...is because of the High Council"

"Yes" replied Alpha Trion solemnly

"I don't believe it!" cried Optimus "I can't believe this!"

"I know...but it's the truth" signed Alpha Trion sadly

"But why?" asked Optimus, tears running down his face "if the Council knew Elite1 horded a grudge against me for something I didn't do, then why did they put us together?"

"I don't know all the details" said Alpha puzzled "But I believe the reason why you were put together had something to do with Cyber6, Elite1's mother"

"Her mother? What does she have to do with this" asked Optimus

"I don't know" said Alpha Trion sadly "Like I said before, I don't know all the details yet"

Optimus stared at Alpha Trion, and then looked at the table. His fits were clenched so tight that they white. The words that made Alpha Trion's story were buzzing and spinning around his head that they didn't make sense.

"I have to tell Elite1" said Optimus suddenly. Standing up and walking toward the door.

"You can't!" yelled Alpha Trion

"Why not?" yelled Optimus back

"Because...because...cause if you tell Elite1, she will go to the High Council and demand them to step down from their position. If they realize that she knows the truth, then they will guess that you know the truth and that you found out from me. Then they will replace us and silence us and tell the public that it was an accident that killed us and make Sentinel, Prime and his tutor would be one of the Council members" said Alpha Trion sadly, his voice cracking

Optimus closed his eyes, Alpha Trion's words sinking in. 'If I tell Elite1 or anyone else, they would get killed by the Council'. Optimus opened his eyes and saw that Alpha Trion had moved in front of him.

'I know that you want to tell Elite1 the truth. But you can't without putting her in grave danger" whispered Alpha Trion, his emotion-filled voice betraying his emotionless eyes.

"I know but...but I want to make things right with her'

Alpha Trion nodded and walked to the door, unlocked it and turned to face Optimus.

"I understand Optimus, do what you must. But do not tell her the truth, understand?" said Alpha Trion, his eyes firm and mouth tight.

'I understand" said Optimus firmly, walking towards the door

(((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Optimus walked towards Elite1's house, the story that Alpha Trion had told him was still buzzing in his head. 'What am I to do?' thought Optimus 'I can't tell Elite but...I have to say something to her'. Optimus walked in silence, trying to think of what to say to her when he heard someone weakly call out his name

"Op...Opti...mus" called a voice weakly

Optimus head snapped up and gasped in shock when he saw that he was at Elite1's house. But it wasn't his quick trip that caused him to gasp but the state of the house. The area in front of the house looked badly burned from a fire or a type of acid. The windows were either broken or missing, and the door was laying some feet from the house, as if ripped off by a creature with immeasurable strength. And there, lying in the doorway, looking quite hurt, was Cyber6.

"Cyber6!" Optimus cried out in alarm

Optimus rushed to Cyber6 and picked her in his arms. Now that Optimus was closer, he could see the full extent of her injuries. One of her optics was off-line, a giant cut from under her off-lined eye to the corner of her mouth, bleeding cuts and darken bruised covered her entire body. She wheezed and coughed with every breathe, spilled energon was around her mouth, dry and wet as she coughed and hacked energon.

"Cyber6, what happen?" demanded Optimus, fear and fury quickly filling his body

"Doesn't...matter" wheezed Cyber6 painfully "You must...find Elite1"

"WHAT!" yelled Optimus "The person who did this took Elite1?"

"Yes" wheezed Cyber6 who coughed violently, bringing up more energon

Optimus waited till she was done coughing when he asked, "Who did this?"

"It was...it was..." wheezed Cyber6

"Yes?" asked Optimus, his spark beating fast

Suddenly, Cyber6 shuddered, closed her eyes and slumped.

"Cyber6!" cried Optimus. Panic and fear in his voice. 'NO!' howled Optimus in his thoughts "NO! YOU CAN'T DIE CYBER6! WHAT ABOUT ELITE1! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO..." Optimus thoughts trailed off as he felt Cyber6 shudder slightly. Optimus sighed in relief. 'Thank Primus' thought Optimus, tears running down his face 'You're still alive'. Optimus set down Cyber6 carefully and quickly called Alpha Trion...

((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Alpha Trion arrived with Ratchet and carefully but quickly took Cyber6 to the hospital, Optimus was inside, looking at the damage. There was no damage to the main floor, or the stairs. But when Optimus got upstairs, he saw something that made him bug-eyed the scene. The entire 2nd floor was burned; the floors, the doors, the walls, and the ceiling and the door Elite1's room was mangled and burned till black. Optimus walked to her room and pried inside. The room was clean, not disturbed at all. No burn marks, no cuts, no nothing. Optimus was about to leave when he saw a piece of paper on Elite1's bed. It was folded neat and laid out so that anyone in the room could see it. Optimus walked to the bed cautiously and picked up the note. He unfolded the note and read it. Optimus could feel his body go cold as the note slipped from his hand to the floor. What was written on the note was burned into his mind.

_**I have taken Elite1**_

_**She is now my property**_

_**See if you can come**_

_**And take it back, Prime**_

_**I shall be waiting**_

_**Do hurry, take too long**_

_**And Elite...**_

_**Shall pay the price**_

_**For your ignorance and**_

_**Crimes**_

_**-NoiseVan**_

**((((((((++++++++++++++++))))))))**

**I apologize to all my readers that have to put my with my bad grammar and late updates, I'm sorry, but the end is near, the next chapter is the last chapter of this story and my first ever fan fiction that I have written in grade 10 [I'm going to be in grade 12 starting September] will be finish and on-line. Thank you for reading and faving and reviewing and please check out my other stories, they are just as awesome as this one {I hope that's how you see it}. Till then, later! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh" moaned Elita-1, she could feel her body moan and protest against her as she moved. As Elite1 moved from her warm spot on the floor, she was overcome by a splitting headache. "That's the last time I mix high grade with..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes became adjusted to the darkness.

"Where...where am I?" asked Elita-1 to the darkness

"In a place where you are safe" replied a voice

Elita-1 jumped in surprise, she hadn't expected an answer. "Who...who are you? What am I doing here? What do you want from me?" demanded Elita-1 as her courage and volume grew.

"I am...someone special; you are here because I brought you here and...Your going to be my bait" replied the voice smugly.

"Bait? BAIT!" screamed Elita-1 "Who the hell do you think you are by using me as bait!"

"Now now Elita, there is no need to panic. I only need you to help me lure out a...rat so that things will go...more smoothly for me"

"As if I'm going to stay here, LET ME OUT!" screeched Elita-1

"I can't do that, but once I'm done, I will" said the voice calmly, not fazed by Elita's anger.

Then, an odd buzzing sound filled the air. It grew louder and louder until it stopped.  
>"Good, he's here. Now stay put Zappy. I will come back for you" he said before he turned off the intercom.<p>

Elita-1 sat there in the dark, breathing hard. Her anger and frustration was bubbling and twisting inside her. It continued to grow until she couldn't hold it back any longer and let it out as an animal-like screech. "God damn it, you sparkling fucker cock-licker bastard from the pits of Unicron spark" she howled. Elita-1 couldn't stop the tears running down her face as she collapse sideways and began to sob. "Primus, help me!'" sobbed Elite-1 "Please help me or at least send someone to help me...I'm scared Primus please, please! I'm begging you". She sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't cry anymore. 'Here I lay' she thought 'here I am and never have I felt so empty, so lonely...so scared. Is this what some people face everyday? Is this what Optimus faced when he did his training to become Prime?' Elita-1 sat with these thoughts going around and around in her head; doing circles until she became dizzy. 'I wonder if he's going to do something to me' thought Elita as she closed her eyes. 'Will he kill me? Rape me? Use me as an experiment? What? I wonder...' her thought trailing off as she opened her eyes and remember happy memories with NoiseVan; seeing the fireworks at the grand opening of her elementary, going to kindergarten with him, going to junior and senior high school with him as well, how they competed against each other in their grades and sports, how they use to play with each other and when they got older; hang out with each other, how she called Four-eyes and he called her Zappy...Elita's eyes went wide as she sat up quickly; realizing a connection.

"NoiseVan was the only one who knew my nickname, does that mean that..."

As Optimus trudge over rumble, twisted metal and cracked concrete; he could feel his hatred becoming stronger.'Just wait, when I find you, its all over'. This thought repeated over and over again itself in Optimus's mind, becoming stronger. Finally, he reached his destination. But he didn't stop, he kept on going. As he continued forward, a building started to loom over him, and the door to the building; bolted shut. Optimus grabbed his cannon and blasted the door down. The door still smoldering, he began to run, eager and ready to find and kill his opponent.

"NoiseVan! Where are you!' howled Optimus

"I'm here Prime, no need to shout" replied NoiseVan, as he stepped out of the shadows that lay ahead of Optimus.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me after all you have done" hissed Optimus in anger

"Now now Optimus" said NoiseVan smugly "No need to get anger, we can settle this like bots"

"How about I let my fist do the talking for me and settle your face" growled Optimus  
>NoiseVan smiled and chuckled softly, "I'm glad to hear it, I've never been good at talking". Quicker than Optimus could counter, NoiseVan was upon him and with a loud sound of ripping metal that echoed through the hallways, NoiseVan plunge his arm into Optimus's chest and was gripping his spark chamber. Optimus spluttered in shock as the faceplate and frame of NoiseVan began to bubble and twist and stretch and was replaced by the cold silhouette of Nova Prime.<p>

"Nova...Prime?" wheezed Optimus as NoiseVan/Nova Prime removed his arm from Optimus. Optimus could feel himself becoming weaker. Suddenly, Nova grabbed his throat and began to squeeze and brought his faceplate to Optimus's.

"I...have won" Nova whispered with a sick smile on his face as his eyes danced in joy. "I am now Prime once more, now the era of the immortal god Nova Prime shall begin. Too bad you won't be around to see how it will turn out". Nova released his grip on Optimus as he brought his fist to Optimus's faceplate, sending him backwards some feet.

"This power, no...MY power...with this power, I will be able to rule over all of Cybertron! The universe is now MINE!" howled Nova in glee

As Optimus watched this madman laugh, he could feel dread grow as his spark got weaker. "Elita" whispered Optimus as he closed his optics and felt his spark fade.

'It couldn't be...It can't be...' thought Elita in horror. But here train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and a door unlocking. Suddenly, light filled the cell and Elita became temporally blinded, from being in the darkness for so long finally, the Elita's optics became adjusted to the sudden light and she looked in the doorway. There, in the doorway, stood a familiar figure. Elita allowed and tried to say something, anything but it felt like someone had a cold grip in her. Finally, she manages to say a single word, "NoiseVan..."

The figure smiled and reached toward Elita and said, "Come, its time'

"Time for what?'

"Time for us...to make our future and Cybertron's the way it should be"

e tried to understand what he was saying, 'Our future? Cybertron's? What is he talking about?'

"All shall be made clear, Elita, I promise" said NoiseVan, breaking her thoughts

Suddenly, the air was filled with smoke and gun fire. Elita could feel her head about to explode. She covered her eyes, her head whirling from everything that had happened. "What's going on!" she screamed "What the hell is happening!" She looked up, to demand NoiseVan to explain what was going on, but he wasn't there. Instead, someone else was there, someone familiar. The figure walked towards Elita, kneels down in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"Your safe, thanks Primus your safe" whispered a husky voice. Even though Elita head was spinning and she couldn't think straight, she was still able to reply.

"Optimus...?' she breathed as she went limp and fainted.

When Elita opened her optics, the first thing she noticed was the room she was in was dim. She closed her optics with a groan, the dim light acted like a bright one on her tired optics. Elita felt her head throb as she recalled everything that had happened: NoiseVan being alive, getting attacked, and Optimus...

"Optimus!" she cried as her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight. Optimus...was there...to save...me" she said out loud

"Yes" replied a voice beside her that made her jump. 'I thought I almost lost you"

Elita turned slowly around and came face to face with Optimus himself

"Your...your alive" said Elita softly, a tone of surprise hinted in her voice

"Of course I'm alive" said Optimus, slightly annoyed, "I wouldn't go down that easily and besides..."

"Besides...?" asked Elita

"If anyone else had to be with you and end up marrying you in the end. They would have gone nuts" laughed Optimus

Elita felt her surprise and shock become anger; which she demonstrated to Optimus with a hard SLAP! And a strong BANG!

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow!" yelped Optimus, "I was kidding! It was a joke! Your a very nice person to be around"

"Humph" was Elita's response as she turned away, her face burning. 'And to think I was concerned about him' huffed Elita in her thoughts.

"But the truth..." said Optimus softly, causing Elita to face him with her arms crossed, "I thought I really did lose you. When I saw you in that room I thought my spark stop and when you moved. It felt like the weight of Cybertron was lifted off me"

Elite felt the words sink in. 'He...he was worried about me? ...he actually cared enough to save me?'. Elita could feel her anger disappear and her arms slide down to her side. And when Elita saw the look Optimus had, she couldn't help but blush. Optimus chuckled, causing Elita to blush an even darker red. Not breaking their eye contact, Optimus reached out, softly grabbed Elita and pulled her closer to him. Wrapping one arm around her and using the other arm to remove his mask, Optimus brought his face close to Elita's.  
>"I love you, Elita" whispered Optimus, "and I always will"<p>

And with that, Optimus brought his lips to hers. Optimus felt her jump and saw that she was unsure what to do. Optimus couldn't help but smile as he deepens the kiss. Elita sat there, stiff as a piece of steel as the bot who said that he loved her, kiss her. Elita's spark was beating as fast a solar wind storm. 'Primus, oh Primus, oh my Primus...he loves me, he loves me! And I...'. Elita felt her spark throb as she started to kiss Optimus back. 'And I love him'

As Optimus ended the kiss, Elita frown in disappointment and frustration. 'No! Why did he end it! It felt so nice!'

"Alpha Trion is coming" said Optimus, with a slight smile as he replaced his mask  
>"Huh?" asked Elita confused<p>

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Alpha Trion. "Hello Optimus, good to see your doing well, despite your injuries and Elita, glad you awake and doing well. By the way, Optimus...he's ready to be question" replied Alpha Trion

"Who?" asked Elita

"NoiseVan, or by his 'other' name: Nova Prime"

As Elite followed Optimus and Alpha Trion deeper into the prison, questions rolled in her head. Ad Elite finally mustered the strength, Alpha Trion interrupted her.

"We are here Optimus, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I have never been surer than now"

"Very well, but are you sure you want to bring Elita-1 with you?"

"...Yes, I believe that she has the right to hear what he has to say as much as I do"

"Very well, by the way I told the High Council your decision about them and...They didn't agree with it well"

"Too bad, I'm in charge and they have to go with it or else it would be...suspicious"

Alpha Trion looked at Optimus oddly before shaking his head and sighing. As he opened the door and gestured from them to go in, his face remained with that same expression. As he closed the door after they had gone through, he sighed and smiled. "He has grown up; he truly is a descendant of the original Prime. You must be proud of him" he said as he looked at the wall across from him which shimmered. "He truly will be able to save us" replied a voice. He smiled grew as the shimmer disappeared. Alpha Trion sighed and waited by the door, for Optimus Prime and Elita-1 to return.

As Elita followed Optimus into the hallway through the door which Alpha Trion opened, Elita felt her uneasiness grow with each step in the cold metal hallway that lead to the cell where NoiseVan...where Nova Prime was being held. She felt her spark beat fast and her body go cold as she tried to image her best friend as a monster. She jumped from her thoughts as a hand grabbed hers. Elita looked at the hand before looking at the face of its owner.

"Don't worry, I will be here, every step of the way" said Optimus as he squeezed her hand reassuring, his eyes staring into her scared eyes. Elita felt her fear fade, but by bit as a happy relief took its place.

"OK Optimus" said Elita softly, smiling with her own true smile

"We're here" said Optimus, breaking their eye contact and looking forward. Elita turned and came face to face with a giant re-enforced prison door

"Ready?" asked Optimus, worry weaved into his question

Elite stared at the door for a few moments before shaking her head and replied, "Yes. I'm ready"

Optimus nodded and opened the door by inputting a code and went inside the darken room, with Elita right behind him.

"Well, well. I have some guest. I must be popular" replied a smooth voice in the darkness before the lights flashed on.

Elita blinked her eyes several times, trying to get use to the sudden brightness. The room they were in was large. Shaped into a square with the entire ceiling begin nothing but the light source origin. In the middle of the room was a large rectangular box that could hold a bot. Made out of dark heavy duty metal with chains and bolts on ever angle and all around it.

"So, tell me Optimus, why are you here and...Why is Elita-1 here as well?" asked the voice from the box

"I need to know your past and Elita is here because she has the right to hear what you have to say" said Optimus coldly

The voice was silent for a few moments before asking, "My past?"

"Yes"

"My past as Prime or...

"You're past when you disappeared with your ship"

Again the voice was silent for a few moments before replying, "Very well, but remember, you asked for it"

Optimus nodded as he reassuring squeezed Elita's hand. She looked at Optimus and nodded.

"My tale, whether you believe me or not, started when I came across...a strange planet far from Cybertron in my quest"

"The planet was odd, similar and completely opposite of Cybertron at the same time. It had life: organic life, the life was organized into groups and classes and it was at war with one another. But it was...meaningless, more violent, more blood shed of those innocent and guilty. While my crew and I was observing this planet from the planet's orbit, but somehow the gravitational pull flung us from orbit and we flew through space out of control. When we finally stopped, we were in the path of a huge solar storm. It was the worst storm that I have ever seen. The toxic emissions and energy of the storm was from a black star, or a black hole as it's called, that had somehow imploded on it. The energy overloaded everything on the ship, including us. But I somehow survived, but not only did I survive but I somehow absorbed it. I could feel the energy coursing through me, giving me so much power. But the dark energy tainted my spark till it was black and the toxic emissions didn't kill me for some odd reason as it had done with my crew; well, the ones that hadn't gone off-line from the energy, just putted me into stasis from who knows how long.

When I finally awoke from stasis, the ship was in ruins and my crew dead; dead as I even though I was alive. I laid there, on the floor covered with my crew's sparkless shells and spilled energon, in a sense of suspense animation for who knows how long. But when I finally came out of it, mu ship was under attack once again but his time, it was by some type of creature that I had never seen. It ate a large hole through the ship's layers to come in for a feast on my crew who were in a sorry state because of rusting. When...that thi9ng ate several of men, it spotted me and seeing that I was alive and a fresher meal, it came towards me, with the intent of devour me. I raised my arms in a feeble attempt to protect myself for I was too tired and rained to fight back and braced myself for my demise...which never came. I dared myself to open my eyes and saw a portal leading to Cybertron. My spark felt light seeing my home again but then I hear noise, screams, cries of help and saw that thing that tired to eat me on Cybertron and ...my spark sink back into the black despair. When the portal was closing and I was left to my thoughts, I was overcome by a terrible pain, it felt like my head was about to explode. All I remember in that time period when I was in pain was the portal closed and the floor coming towards me.

During the time that II had blacked out, I had...a vision, if you would call it that. I saw everything that happens while I was gone, including that attack by the 'spiral beast' that came from the portal. When it ended, it was black again and a voice spoke to me. I didn't recognize the voice nor could I tell if it was male or female, real or artificial and it asked me:

"Are you going to let yourself be forgotten?"

"Are you going to just lie there?"

"Are you going to let your desire and ambition slip through your fingers?"

"Or...are you going to get it back?"

When I awoke, the questions from the voice were still buzzing in my ears. I let the questions buzz until I had my answers. From there, I planned y revenge and my comeback as Prime. And that Optimus is my past, my tale when my ship disappeared. Whether you believe it or not, are up to you" said Nova Prime as he grew quiet and was finally silent.

As Optimus sat beside Elita-1, his arms around her. Neither of them spoke, for both feared of making the situation more tense then it was already. NoiseVan's...nova Prime's story was still ringing in their ears and was truly hard to understand without saying that Nova had finally deserved a place in a 4 by 4 room, covered in fabric and wearing a strapped jacket.

Even though they had left the room where Nova Prime now stayed, even though Optimus had a meeting with the High Council, dismissing them, even though Elita-1 was reunited with her mother; both felt their sparks heavy and their chests tight.

Finally, after what seemed like an years of eerie silence, Optimus spoke up

"Elita, are you alright?" he asked, even when he knew that everything was not alright.  
>Elita made a small sound and closed her eyes, tightening her grip of Optimus<p>

"Elita?" Optimus asked again

Elita shook her head slowly from side to side

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Elita opened her eyes and looked at Optimus. Her eyes seemed sad and tired. "What is there to talk about?" she asked, her voice hoarse

"Everything" he answered

"Like how its hard for me to get it through my thick skull that my best friend isn't really my best friend and how he used me as a pawn in his big master plan and..." Elita cut herself off as she turned from Optimus. It was easy to see that she was trying not to cry.  
>Optimus looked at Elita and pulled her into a tighter but reassuring hug<p>

"Elita" Optimus said "Don't suffer like this; let me take some for your pain". Elita didn't respond or even turn to face him

"Elita" Optimus continued "The world is a cruel place, and it will throw many obstacles at you, trying to knock you down. But...I will be there, helping you stand up and continue every step of the way, whether you want me by your side or not". Elita turned and faced Optimus as he continued. "Elita-1, I love you. More than anything in the entire world. I shall always be here for you"

She blushed and replied, "I love you Optimus. I want to be your side and for you to be at my side"

As this two lovers sat side by side, proclaiming their love for each other. The stars seemed to dance, agreeing with one another, that these two were meant to be together. And all agreed that even when many obstacles stood in their path, the two lovers would stay side by side till the day they died.

**(((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++))))))))))))))**

**YES, I finally got it up! I am so happy. To all the readers you liked or loved this fic despite the many errors in such as: Typo's, paragraphs too close, etc, etc. I thank you for waiting patience for the final part. I am sorry you had to wait so long. But rest assured, I will never let a story hang like this one, incomplete! Thanks again and fav and review **


End file.
